


Christmas Carols

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Series: Steve Rogers Imagines [3]
Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, imagine, romantic, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A selection of Steve Rogers Imagines





	Christmas Carols

Imagine standing around the outdoor Christmas tree on Christmas Eve, as you join the rest of the crowd in singing along to the Christmas Carols. Steve was stood behind you, with his arms wrapped around your waist to keep you warm from the cold, night air. You could feel his breath against your neck while he sang, igniting a fuse from within your stomach.


End file.
